RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization)
RED Team vs Overwatch is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. REDvsOverwatch.png Description The New against The Old. One has been a smash hit ever since it's inception about a decade ago, and is still going strong. The other has been watched closely, fans seeing if it can, or will surpass Team Fortress 2. But in this Death Battle, RED Team faces off against the Overwatch. Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Haha! All out war, yes! Guts: For years there has been one team to capture the attention of those who waste their time with games. Yang Xiao Long: And then the other team came along, and well, now this rivalry exists! The RED Team, the comedic Mercenaries, Guts: And Overwatch, the World's Heroes. Yang Xiao Long: For this fight, we're including the RED Team, and the playable characters in the Overwatch Game! I'm Yang and he's Guts, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! RED Team Scout wiz scout aka Jeremy born in boston massachusetts usa and has eight brothers from boston boomstick he learned how fight with his fists with his brothers wiz he trained himself to run so i guess he learned doublre from his brothers boomstick he has three sets of weapons primary,secondary and melee wiz good job boomstick all tf2 characters have three sets of weapons boomstick he has bat and a scattergun and a pistol wiz scout survived 3 rockets to the face and able to handle the heavy wo is bigger and stronger Heavy (GoldenAura2016): Wiz: Medic (GoldenAura2016): Pyro (ShadowStorm65): -Cue Dreams of Cruelty- Wiz: Fire, one of the most deadly elements on the planet. Boomstick: Especially when it's being sprayed all over you! Wiz: And that's what the Pyro specializes in. Boomstick: Seriously, this thing burns down entire towns without mercy! Wiz: Its true, when this masked figure moves into an area, fear strikes everyone. Wiz: His Flamethrower, which he uses to burn down the place, is a very high damaging weapon that leaves a neat little afterburn effect that can quickly chew through enemies, and it can perform an airblast, which deflects all projectiles if timed right. Boomstick: He's also got multiple different kinds of them as well! The Nostromo Napalmer is the least exciting considering it functions exactly the same as the regular Flamethrower. The Backburner does some more damage when attacking from behind, but his airblast costs more ammo. Wiz: The Degreaser is quick to switch in and off, but at the cost of base and afterburn damage. The Phlogistinator has a Mmmph meter, which is filled up by doing damage, and once active, gives Pyro a big damage boost. Though the downside is a small damage penalty, no airblasting, and no random crits. Boomstick: His next weapon is a shotgun! Hell yeah! Wiz: The shotgun is very basic compared to the flamethrower, as it just shoots a spread of bullets. But like the Flamethrower, he carries a variety of guns, not all of them being shotguns. Boomstick: The Flare Gun shoots a slower projectile that is also affected by gravity, but lights enemies on fire giving them the afterburn, and does a critical hit on burning enemies. Wiz: The Detonator is a Flare Gun that only mini-crits burning players, but shoots special firework flares which Pyro can detonate, dealing damage and setting enemies in a small area on fire. Boomstick: His Reserve Shooter is a shotgun that deals mini-crits to airborne enemies, AND has a faster weapon switch! But it does have a smaller clip size for the first 5 seconds it's out, but that's fine if you still have enough ammo to pump someone full of lead. WIP Demoman: Wiz: Legend speaks of a black Scottish cyclops with a sword and a grenade launcher laying waste to anything that looks at him wrong, be it man, machine, or Loch Ness Monster. Boomstick: But before he was the baddest fucking bombardier on the RED team, he was Tavish Finnegan Degroot. After a plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster went terribly wrong and instead killed his adoptive parents, Demoman was sent to an orphanage, where he picked up valueable skills, like bomb-making, which would eventually attract his real parents due to an old family tradition where Demomen would just abandon their kids at birth until they could make bombs.... Family Traditions, amirite? Wiz: Well, while he was there, he also picked up a job, which was.... being the janitor for an evil wizard's haunted library. There was one rule. He was never to read the bombinomicon. Boomstick: Well, he said "Nae, fook yer wee rules, laddie!" and read it anyways, and then his eye transformed into a giant eye demon. Yay. Wiz: Well, it wouldn't be long before he found another job among the mercenaries of Reliable Excavation and Demolition. Where he'd put his bomb-making skills to good use. Boomstick: He wields an array of Grenade Launchers. From his trusty 4-shot stock, or he can hit the good ole' scottish handshake a biiiiiit too hard and rush into battle with a FUCKING CANNON STRAPPED TO A PLANK! Wiz: He also carries a stickybomb launcher, which stick to walls and surfaces. He can have a maximum of 14 bombs deployed, setting up a lethal trap for anyone who wanders into them. Boomstick: Or he can just up and fucking use them on him out, making him the best RAF bomber on the market! Wiz: But we can't really talk about Demoman without mentionning his vast array of melee weapons. For example, he can ditch his explosive arsenal for a sword and shield. Turning him from Demoman, to Demoknight. Boomstick: His signature sword is a medieval haunted claymore called Eyelander, and he uses it in tandem with his shield, the Chargin' Targe. Eyelander gets more powerful with more heads it takes. Granting Demo increased speed and durability. His shield also gives him resistance to fire and explosions, as well as gaining a powerful charge ability, where he bursts forwards with insane speeds and brings down a lethal hit with Eyelander. But bringing a sword to a gunfight isn't even the stupidest thing this drunk scotsman would do... no.... I present to you.... the Ullapool Caber. Wiz: Somehow, in some way.... Demoman thought it would be a good idea to wield a stick grenade as a club, and smash it into his opponent's faces instead of... throwing it like a normal person. This deals massive damage to his enemies, but usually at the cost of serious and usually lethal damage to himself Boomstick: Ah, who cares about safety? Demo is a chaotic bombardier who won't stop blowing absolutely everything to smithereens. Demoman: SO!...T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure, prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say! I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the 'ol brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end! Sniper (GoldenAura2016): Spy (Randomination) Wiz: Espionage. Infiltration. A spy's game is to blend in with the enemy and strike when they least expect it. Boomstick: But THE Spy takes this to a whole new level! Spy:'' Gentlemen.'' Wiz: Not much is known about the savvy and efficient mercenary known as the Spy. Boomstick: Only that he's French, and he's good at what he does. Wiz: His weapons and tech are very unique and aid him to complete his objectives. He has a disguise kit he can use to completely resemble his enemy's appearance and voice, but should he attack, his disguise drops instantly. Boomstick: He's also got his invisibility watch! This baby doesn't tell the time. It can cloak Spy, making him completely invisible for a period of time! If only I could use it to- Wiz: You'd be exposed if you were wet. Boomstick: Oh. Never mind. Wiz: He has different variations on this weapon too. The Cloak and Dagger is motion-based, so he stays invisible if he doesn't move. Boomstick: But my favorite's got to be the Dead Ringer. If he takes damage, he can bring out this little pocket watch, and it drops a fake body while he escapes cloaked, letting him come back for an unexpected stab in the back. (Clip of Spy backstabbing) Boomstick: DID HE JUST KILL THAT GUY IN ONE HIT? Wiz: Yes. Spy's knives are weak head-on, but if he manages to hit anyone in the back, it's an instant kill. Boomstick: Well, holy shit! Wiz: The Spy-cicle protects him from fire, but it melts and has to recharge if he gets burnt. It somehow also turns backstabbed people into ice! His Conniver's Kunai steals a backstabbed person's health, but cuts his max health in half. Boomstick: His Big Earner is pretty cool too. It replenishes his cloak on a backstab, and gives him a speed boost for a quick getaway. His Eternal Reward is a special one. When he uses it, he can't disguise whenever he wants, but kills silently and steals his victim's identity instantly! Wiz: His sapper disables machines like sentries and robots, and gradually drains away at their health until they are destroyed. The special Red-Tape Recorder reverses their building process. Boomstick: But every now and then, he has to fight back if he's caught. That's why he carries his .357 Colt Python revolver. Don't be fooled though, because this thing packs a punch if aimed correctly. Other than that, he's got his Ambassador, which can headshot with 50. caliber rounds, his Diamondback, which grants a critical shot per backstab and sapped building. His L'Etranger gives him extra cloak for every hit and prolongs his cloak time, and the Enforcer gives him the element of surprise with extra kick when he's disguised. Wiz: He's murdered his cellmate by backstabbing him with a toothbrush, instakilled men who tank atomizing weapons and rockets to the face, defeated a BLU sniper in melee combat, and on top of that, seduced Scout's mom. Boomstick: Wait, does that- Wiz: Yes, it's true. Boomstick: Okay...I feel awkward... Wiz: Despite his skill, the Spy has weaknesses. Aside from Scout, he is the weakest of all the classes in terms of health and his knives deal pathetic damage when he doesn't land a backstab. If he is disguised, he can be exposed if he's wet or set on fire. Whenever he uncloaks, a subtle, but distinctive sound can be heard, giving him away. If he's invisible, he can be seen temporarily if he is hit or run into by an enemy, and he can't attack unless he becomes visible again. Boomstick: But watch your backs, or you might just get a knife in them before you can press x+2. Spy: Right behind you. Engineer Soldier (ShadowStorm65): Overwatch Ana Genji McCree Reaper Soldier: 76 Tracer Mei Torbjorn Reinhardt Winston Mercy Intermission Death Battle! Mission begins in 60 seconds... This Battle ought to be a match to remember! FIGHT! Results Advantages and Disadvantages Poll Results: Shall Reaper join team OverWatch in this bout? Yes, he was one of Overwatch's founding members and a long-time veteran 6 No, he is strongly opposed to it now and hell-bent on destroying it. 2 Which Mercy shall be used in this fight? Pre-Patch 2 Post-Patch 3 Composite 3 Composite Mercy will be used, and Reaper will join team Overwatch Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ThatOneGuyFromNISLTsCommentSection Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Randomination Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years